The Game
by NegaiFreak
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! When Gingka and Skyla were hanging out with Fairy Tail for the holidays, they were lucky enough not to be selected for any of the challenges in the guildmaster game. However, that's all about to change... UNCUT VERSION! RATED M! FEATURING GINGKA X SKYLA X ERZA! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!


**Well, I uploaded this story initially at times not even close to Christmas, and it turns out that the OVA centered around this story is out now…**

 **Guess that means it's time for another Christmas Special for the holidays! So you know the drill by now…**

 **One crossover pairing that's been on my mind aside from Ash X Mirajane is Gingka X Erza. Even though I have him with Skyla, I always imagine Gingka getting into a rather nice relationship with Erza after their initial meeting.**

 **Then Mashima dropped the ball with the Christmas Special, and I had to do something with that, based on what happened with Erza and everyone else. Now keep in mind that this is rated M, so please be warned now.**

 **I also want to point out that this takes place before the war against the Alvarez Empire, so that means Gingka and Skyla are already married.**

 **Last but not least, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, NOR THE ANIME SERIES THEY ARE FROM.**

 **Enjoy! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **THE GAME**

"I told you we should've left…" a fatigued Gingka Hagane muttered as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of his head. It was Christmas Eve in Magnolia as snow fell outside of the apartment complex he was in.

"Oh, come on…" Skyla replied with a small laugh, scratching her cheek with her left index finger, "It… could be worse…" she admitted, looking around to see the chaotic area that remained from the festivities. Having been invited for a party at Lucy Heartfilia's place, the newlyweds arrived with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Happy, Carla, and Lily to throw quite the festive gathering. Unfortunately, things got a little too crazy when the girls aside from the Mistralton gym leader started drinking booze and getting drunk. One event throughout the night led to another, and the boys were left to deal with the intoxicated females, while the couple in the room just looked at the situation in disbelief.

"Can't believe this is happening again…" the beyblader grumbled, placing his left hand upon his head.

"Tell me about it…" the ice wizard agreed as he sat next to the two redheads while naked as a jaybird.

"Please don't get any closer to me and my wife…" the male of the two pleaded with a heavy sigh. After a failed attempt at escape for the men and countless moments of awkwardness and embarrassment, the requip mage brought everyone into a very interesting pastime known solely as the 'Guildmaster Game'. The objective was for the thirteen people to select sticks numbered one through twelve out of a can, along with a stick that had the crest of a crown upon it. If one picked the latter out of the thirteen in the can, he or she could issue orders to those with the numbered sticks. Half of the game had practically been the scarlet haired woman making embarrassing demands to every one of her comrades, aside from the multiversal guests. Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray were all forced to strip naked, Wendy and Carla dressed up as maids and barked like dogs, Juvia walked around town shopping in nothing but a swimsuit, Levy had thrown her panties out the window, Happy and Lily kissed each other on the lips, and Lucy had hot wax melted upon her bare back.

"I'M THE MASTER!" Erza's voice boomed as she held up the lone stick with the crown crest one more.

"Not again…" the fire dragon slayer muttered as sweat dripped from his body.

"What's the point of even tryin' to get the damn stick anymore?" the jet black haired man beside him asked rhetorically, having a defeated expression upon his face.

"Relax, you guys," Skyla chimed in reassuringly with a smile, catching their attentions as they looked at her in surprise, "Maybe she'll go easy on us this time…" she suggested, making them blink out of astonishment before glancing at each other.

' _She may not know Erza all that well…_ ' her husband began to himself as he took a look at his stick, seeing the number one upon it, ' _but she's certainly optimistic despite what's happened so far,_ ' he admitted inwardly, letting a grin come across his lips. However, he didn't notice the devilish smirk upon the requip wizard's face.

"Erza, please don't demand anything too crazy…" the young, pigtailed girl pleaded with tear-filled eyes, holding her hands out in a placating manner.

"Don't worry, Wendy," her drunken friend reassured, much to her surprise, "This is one is sure to be easy for anyone," she stated, causing all of her comrades to sigh in relief, "Now then…" she began, raising her crested stick into the air as everyone watched on nervously, "number two must make out with the master for at least fifteen seconds!" she ordered proudly. Blank expressions were apparent on everyone's faces, including those of the Mistralton gym leader and the beyblader.

"Make… out?" the pink haired mage questioned with an arched eyebrow, while a blush came across his cheeks.

"Mm-hmm," the current master responded as she simply nodded, "Lips on lips," she added with a light chuckle, making all of the males profusely turn red on the spot, while the females cringed at the thought.

"Well, it's better than what's happened so far…" Gray confessed, much to the shock of a certain blue haired beauty, who shrieked at the thought of her beloved kissing another girl. Everyone around took a moment to look at their sticks, sweating at the thought of having the number that the scarlet haired woman was looking for.

"It ain't me…" Natsu said, letting go of his stick as it dropped to the floor.

"Same," Gajeel stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"Of course, not gettin' picked is a _whole lot_ better," the ice wizard admitted, dropping his stick to reveal the number five upon it. Gingka took another second to look at his own, seeing that he had indeed gotten number one. He breathed out a sigh of relief, but then blinked in realization, looking around at the girls in the room.

' _Guess Erza's gonna be getting a kiss from a girl if not a cat…_ ' he inwardly joked, smiling a little, ' _I guess Skyla was right though,_ ' he admitted to himself, turning to face his wife, ' _This is getting… kinda fun,_ ' he said through thought. However, his thoughts halted at the moment he saw the female trembling and whimpering in apparent fear.

"Hey, Skyla?" her husband questioned in confusion, moving closer to her, "What's the matter?" he asked, becoming a little concerned as he hadn't seen her like this all night. She turned to him with a beet red face, holding up her stick for him and the others to see. After taking a moment to look at it, the beyblader gasped in utter disbelief, along with everyone else aside from the requip wizard. The number upon the Mistralton gym leader's stick was two, much to their shock.

"WHHHAAAA?!" everyone except for the two multiversal guests and the current master yelled out of surprise.

"Er-Erza's… k-kissin' Skyla…?" the fire dragon slayer stuttered, absolutely stunned by the development, along with the rest of his friends. However, their reactions paled in comparison to the shaggy haired man's, who was trembling with a very red face, sweating madly.

"Well, what a twist of fate," the requip user noted with a lighthearted chuckle. Her reaction snapped Gingka out of his trance, allowing him to shake his head in order to recompose himself.

"E-Erza…" he stuttered, still having a reddened face while clenching his fists over his knees, "I swear, if you-!" His declaration was interrupted as his wife suddenly put her right hand onto his shoulder, making him look at her in surprise, while the rest of the group gasped.

"…It's an order, Gingka," she managed to say after a moment of silence, maintaining her own poise as her husband's eyes trembled. She then turned to the scarlet haired woman, having a serious expression on her face while blushing.

"No way…" Lucy uttered in disbelief as her eyes widened, along with everyone else's. The gym leader swallowed down her pride, inching closer to the S-class wizard while closing her own eyes, puckering her lips in the meantime. The beyblader couldn't even comprehend what he was seeing, being at a loss for words as his partner was about to kiss another girl. The two redheaded females then touched lips, as the requip user had closed her own eyes. Everyone watched on wonder, seeing the two continue lip locking for what felt like an eternity. As time did wind down though, the current master suddenly cupped the girl's cheeks and deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue into her mouth as she widened her eyes in shock. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Juvia all had blood coming out from their noses at the sight, while Gingka's jaw practically dropped to the floor as steam was pouring out of his ears. The kiss finally ended as Skyla pushed herself away, taking quick breaths of air before wiping her lips.

"Well, _that_ was certainly something," Erza commented, folding her arms under her chest proudly. The shaggy haired man was at a complete loss for words as his wife trembled in place, feeling quite flustered. However, he was more so as the sight of the two women locking lips played over and over again within his mind, causing his vision to blur. He grabbed at his head in agony, feeling pretty faint as he stood up.

"Gingka?" Levy uttered worriedly as he stumbled back a little, still holding his head.

"I… need to go…" he managed to say, faltering forward and exiting the room as the rest of the group was stunned at what had happened.

"Hmph," the scarlet haired woman scoffed, "Apparently there's at least _one_ person who can't handle these orders…" she muttered, picking up all of the sticks and placing them back into the tin can. The Mistralton gym leader then stood up and rushed right after her husband, looking very concerned as the others watched her go.

"Skyla…" Wendy whispered, having a very downcast expression upon her face. Clenching his teeth angrily, Natsu snarled, turning to face the S-class wizard with fiery eyes of anger.

"Hey!" he yelled, catching her attention as she placed the last stick into the can, "What the hell's yer problem?!" he screamed in rage, much to her confusion as she arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, letting out a small hiccup, "I was only giving the order I wanted, and it was fulfilled," she stated, placing the can of sticks upon the floor.

"But that last one was probably the worst yet!" Lucy exclaimed angrily, much to her surprise.

"You just kissed a _married_ woman!" Carla pointed out in her human form, "You should've at least skipped that order…" she muttered in addition, folding her arms over her chest while glancing away.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with clenched paws.

"ENOUGH!" the requip user bellowed, much to the fright of the group as they all cringed, "Now then…" she continued, removing two of the sticks from the can, "let's keep playing!" she declared cheerfully, ignoring what had just conspired as she held the can of sticks out to them. Her comrades were beyond frustrated that her antics had driven their guests away, glancing over at each other before Gray finally nodded, enticing everyone to do the same before they each took hold of a stick.

"Huh… huh…" Gingka breathed heavily, splashing water upon his face from the sink as he was in the bathroom. His wife came in, seeing that he still seemed quite flustered, while she closed the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked, immediately going over to him and placing her left arm around his shoulders, "I'm so sorry…" she apologized, looking down at the floor with a downcast expression, "I had no idea Erza was so… bold…" she confessed, letting out a sigh. She then suddenly felt her husband's right hand come over her arm, making her perk up as she saw him grin slightly.

"That's Erza for ya…" he said with a chuckle, standing up straight while letting drops of water drip down from his wet face. The Mistralton gym leader smiled as she blushed, glad that he was apparently all right.

"What happened with you back there?" she questioned curiously, arching an eyebrow, "I mean, I know it's weird to see two girls make out in front of you," she began to confess as he blushed a bright red, "but you seemed to take it… a little _too_ hard…" she noted, making him look away in shame.

"Guess that's what happens when your wife kisses one of your best friends," he admitted, leaning against the wall as the red haired woman blinked in surprise.

"I think I know why you like her then," she told him, causing him to look at her out of astonishment, "She might be a bit of a pain sometimes," she started to say, "but that's only because she really cares about her friends and wants them to enjoy their lives," she explained, "just like us!" she finished, tilting her head to the side cutely with a bright smile. The beyblader grinned, knowing that she was indeed correct.

"AWW HELL YEAH!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, catching their attentions as they looked at the door to the bathroom.

"Sounds like Gray…" the shaggy haired man said as he trotted towards the door to try and hear better, "I wonder if they're still playing that damn game…" he added, letting a drop of sweat roll down from the side of his head.

"You _were_ right about leaving by the way," Skyla mentioned, making him turn to face her with a surprised expression, "Let's head out and say goodbye before anyone gets worried," she beckoned, taking hold of the door handle as Gingka stood beside her. However, they suddenly heard sounds of whimpering, whooshing, screaming, and a slam of a door before they could open theirs, much to their confusion as they glanced at each other. They then got out of the bathroom, rushing into the mess of the living room to see everyone lying on the floor again, all having distraught expressions of disbelief upon their faces.

"Whoa," the beyblader uttered in surprise with a blink of his eyes, "What the hell happened in here?" he asked, taking notice of the fact that a certain woman wasn't among the group on the floor.

"My darling…" Juvia started to say, getting his attention as his wife squatted down, picking up a stray bra with her right hand while arching her eyebrow, "My darling became the master…" she said to them, having a somewhat content, yet frightened smile across her lips.

"He managed to single out Erza on the order…" Happy chimed in, lying on his stomach. The multiversal couple looked at each in concern, wondering what had conspired while being away in the bathroom.

"So… what was the order…?" the Mistralton gym leader questioned, somewhat nervous to hear an answer. They then heard Natsu grunt as he sat up, causing them to look over at him, seeing a blush across his cheeks, while he glanced down at the floor in embarrassment.

"That ice prince… he…" he began, trembling slightly as he was reluctant to say what had happened, making the two redheads worry even more as they cringed, "He ordered Erza to go home in her birthday suit…" he stated. A moment of silence passed on as the couple's eyes blanked out in disbelief, with the female of the two realizing that the top she was holding must have belonged to the requip user. She shrieked in surprise as she dropped the article, hiding behind her husband as he closed his hands into fists, clenching his teeth together tightly.

"Come on!" he beckoned, quickly heading towards the front door and opening it, heading out hurriedly, while Skyla stayed behind, looking at all of the scarlet haired woman's stray pieces of clothing. She then developed a serious expression upon her face, rushing after her husband while leaving everyone else behind as they all groaned in agony from the events they suffered. Outside, the S-class mage was wearing nothing but the festive hat upon her head, having her arms draped over her chest as she walked through the barren, yet snow-filled streets.

"It certainly is cold…" she muttered to herself, letting out a small hiccup while trudging on.

"Erza!" a familiar voice shouted, making her perk up and turn to see Gingka running towards her, panting a little.

"Gingka…" she uttered in surprise as she unfolded her arms while facing him, causing him to instantly screech to a halt and shut his eyes, blushing madly.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?!" he yelled, very flustered to be talking with his comrade as she was completely naked. She blinked in surprise for a moment, tilting her head to the side out of confusion.

"I'm… only following an order…" she answered, befuddled by his flustered state as her drunken mind was unable to comprehend the current situation, "I was planning on heading home anyways after a few more orders…" she added, glancing off to the side for a moment.

"D-Do you have any idea what you're even _doing_ right now?!" the man before her stammered in question, making her blink again. She then looked down at herself, completely barren of any clothing except for her hat.

"Uh…" she uttered, widening her eyes as an intense, pink blush spread across her cheeks, "AH!" she yelped, covering her chest with her hands before squatting down, allowing the beyblader to finally open his eyes, seeing that she was concealing her private areas from him.

"Huh…" he sighed in relief, walking up to her while removing his scarf and jacket.

' _So she finally decided to sober up…_ ' he muttered inwardly as the snow kept on falling slowly around them. The Mistralton gym leader ran through the streets, causing snow to fly all around her as she trekked on, panting while searching desperately for her husband and the requip user. She finally spotted them ahead, seeing that Gingka was holding Erza in his arms, having given her his articles of clothing in order to cover herself well enough.

"Hey!" Skyla cried out, catching their attentions as they glanced over to see her approach, breathing heavily while putting her hands onto her knees, "How is she?" she asked in concern, looking at the scarlet haired woman, who frowned deeply in sadness as tears were forming in her eyes.

"She'll be fine," the beyblader reassured while looking at the somber expression upon her face, "Let's get her back home," he recommended, getting a nod in reply from his wife before they both headed off into the distance, while a familiar figure with blue hair and a tattoo over his right eye trotted by apartment complex, looking up at it.

' _I wonder how they're doing after so long…_ ' he said to himself, grinning a little.

 **X**

It was almost midnight by the time the multiversal guests reached the requip user's dormitory, known as Fairy Hills. The sky had cleared completely, leaving stars to shine brightly in the night, while they entered the building. After walking around and finding the drunken girl's room, they entered, trotting around to see the abundance of armors that she had saved.

"Whoa…" the gym leader uttered in awe, amazed by how expansive Erza's collection was. She still had a depressed look on her face as she was being carried on the Omni Force member's back, heading into the next room of her apartment. Once they opened the door, it revealed a quaint little bedroom with a few dressers between a single window that included red curtains, and the queen-sized divan itself was up against the wall, having a lovely wooden frame with white sheets under a luscious pink and black striped comforter. There was also another door on the group's right, which Skyla walked over to. "Does this go to the rest of your place?" she asked, gesturing towards it.

"Yes…" she managed to say in an ashamed tone, "Just my kitchen and bathroom to be exact…" she added, looking away. The couple both gave off expressions of concern, both towards her and to each other.

"I'll… get you some water…" the gym leader stated somewhat nervously, taking hold of the door handle, "Sweetie, you should find her something to sleep in," she told her husband, who merely nodded in response, blushing a little. His wife then left the room, allowing him to set Erza down upon the bed, going over to one of her dressers.

"All right," he began, taking hold of one of the drawers, "let's-!" He halted his sentence at the moment he opened it, revealing multiple bras and panties organized neatly within it. His face turned a hearty red before he quickly closed it up, turning back to face the requip mage, letting out an embarrassed chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Bottom drawer," she said, making him snap back into reality as he bent down.

"Uh, thanks," he responded in gratitude, pulling it open to reveal neat sets of pajamas, taking the pink one with purple crosses all over it. After closing the drawer up, he walked back over to the divan, sitting upon it while handing the clothes off to his comrade.

"I don't need it…" she suddenly whispered, much to his surprise as he arched an eyebrow, noticing her clenching his scarf that was draped around her neck, " _You're_ making me feel warm enough…" she noted, smiling almost seductively towards him, while his face became just as red as her hair.

"Oh, you mean my clothes…" he realized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while sweating, "…uh, right?" he questioned, not receiving a response right away as the S-class wizard stared at him for a while. She then turned herself over, crawling towards him slowly as her expression became more longing. "Er-Er-Erza?" he stuttered, backing away as she kept on coming, with her breasts practically popping out of the short-sleeved jacket she had been given. Meanwhile, Skyla was in the kitchen, preparing a glass of water for the scarlet haired woman as she poured it out from the sink.

"Huh…" she sighed deeply, turning the faucet to stop the flow of water, taking the cup over to the counter and setting it down there. Leaning against it herself, she folded her arms under her chest, blushing as she recalled the lip lock she shared with the requip mage, trembling slightly.

' _Now this is one night I don't want to remember…_ ' she told herself, suddenly taking notice of a brown, glass bottle right beside the sink. Trotting over to it out of curiosity, she saw that it was hard liquor, picking it up while staring at it for a moment. ' _Well…_ ' she inwardly began to say, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a corkscrew, ' _this is one way to forget it…_ ' she admitted through thought, plugging the tool into the cork over the bottle, twisting it with a grunt before it finally came loose, allowing her to take the booze and chug it down, not even giving herself a moment to catch her breath. When she finally finished the whole bottle, she took a deep breath of air, while a mad blush spread across her cheeks. A hiccup emanated from her lips soon afterwards as she gave off a smile.

"Erza, are you still drunk?" Gingka asked as back in the bedroom, the S-class wizard was practically pinning him against the bedframe as her chest squished against his, while she was looking at him somewhat longingly. However, she blinked in realization, turning her head away with an ashamed blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, moving herself away from him as he was able to sit up, "It's just… when I saw you and the others getting all flirty with each other," she started to explain, "I felt kinda left out and… jealous…" she admitted, much to the surprise of the beyblader as he widened his eyes, but then grinned, shifting himself to sit beside her.

"Hey, it's all right," he reassured, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, astonishing her as she looked at him, "You never know what you're doing when you're drunk like you were," he told her, "Believe me, I learned the hard way…" he mentioned, making her perk up and then giggle in reply.

"Thank you, Gingka…" she said out of gratitude, leaning her head closer to his. Before he could even say anything, she pressed her lips against his, much to his shock as his eyes widened. However, he felt that she wasn't trying to deepen the kiss, as it merely seemed to be a show of affection and thankfulness to the Omni Force member. Once it ended, she smiled at his expression of disbelief, while he started to blush.

"Erza… I…" he began to utter, removing his hand from her shoulder. All of a sudden though, the door to the kitchen slammed open, making them turn and see Skyla trot in, still holding the bottle of liquor in her right hand as her face was completely red.

"Yoush guys ready ta… hit… da hay…?" she managed to say, stumbling forward, much to the confusion of her husband as he blinked.

"Skyla?" he uttered in befuddlement, hearing her let out a hiccup, "Where's the water you said-?" He interjected his own question at the moment he saw the bottle in her hand, seeing that it formerly had booze in it.

' _NOW SHE'S DRUNK?!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed, panicking slightly as he trembled. She giggled before walking over to the divan, sitting at the beyblader's left while setting her bottle down on the floor.

"Hey, Ersha…" the gym leader began with a dopey smile, catching her attention as the scarlet haired woman looked at her, "you want… Gin...ga too, right?" she inquired, making her blush on the spot.

"W-Well… I-I-I don't…" she stuttered, becoming very flustered as her face was completely red.

"How'sh 'bout we… share him… for Chwistmas?" Skyla suggested, causing her husband to pale in fright as he shrieked.

"Share?" Erza uttered in confusion, arching an eyebrow while noticing the one next to her sweating out of fear.

"Yeah…" his wife responded, letting out another hiccup, "We can… take turnsh with him…" she added, looking seductively at her husband, who cringed nervously. The requip mage stared at him in the same manner, causing him to hold out his hands.

"Now, now…" he repeated in plea, trying to placate the two ladies beside him, "don't I get a say in this?" he asked with a light chuckle. All of a sudden, the gym leader tackled him onto the bed with a yelp, kissing him right on the lips. Articles of clothing were then flung off from the bed, while the clock had struck midnight outside.

"Tee hee…" Skyla giggled as she sat upon her husband, bearing only her light blue panties as the rest of her body was bare naked for the beyblader to see. His shirt, pants, shoes, socks and headband has all been removed as he gnashed his teeth together upon seeing the large chest of his beloved. "You look a little parched, Gingka…" she noted in a coherent tongue as she leaned in to him, letting her bosoms jiggle in front of his face, making him flinch in surprise, while his face got redder.

"Uh… c-come on, Skyla…" he stuttered, evidently embarrassed as he had never seen her like this, even though he experienced the things she was trying do with him before.

"Oh, that's right…" she muttered in realization, sitting back up and getting off of him, "You've already tasted me…" she pointed out as he arched his eyebrow out of being perplexed, "Why don't you try Erza?" she suggested with a hiccup, much to his shock as his mouth gaped wide open.

"Try… me?" the requip user uttered slowly in response, gesturing towards herself. The gym leader chuckled with a plastered look in her eyes, crawling over to her as she started blushing.

"You're beautiful… Erza…" she told her, taking off the festive hat that she was wearing, "It's… no wonder Dinga… loves you…" she mentioned, hiccupping with each pause. The scarlet haired woman's eyes trembled in shock, glancing over at the Omni Force member there as he sat up.

"As a friend!" he claimed, letting his face redden even more, "But…" he kept going, not noticing the pilot removing both the scarf and jacket that were upon the Fairy Tail mage's form, "that doesn't mean I don't care about you…" he stated, glancing down, "I-!" He stopped his sentence once he saw that the female he was speaking to was completely in the buff before him, much to his embarrassment as his eyes widened.

"Go get 'im, Erza!" the girl with her cheered, shoving her onto him in a yelp. Her breasts squished right into his face, followed by her letting out a moan with pink cheeks as he fell back onto the bed. The nipple of her right bosom had accidently entered his mouth, making him completely recoil back out of fright until his head hit the bedframe.

"Ow…" he grumbled in pain, rubbing his cranium with his right hand, "Sorry 'bout that…" he apologized before looking forward, perking up to see his wife moving over to the left side of the S-class wizard, giggling cheekily.

"Did she really taste that good?" she wondered, glancing at the requip user slyly before turning to face her, taking a gentle hold on her breasts. She fondled them slowly as the scarlet haired woman before her blushed madly, right before she actually licked her left nipple with her tongue.

"Ah~!" she moaned, feeling her sucking on her bosom like an infant, while Gingka just stared ahead in complete shock.

"Sk-Skyla, cut it out!" he demanded with a stutter, evidently embarrassed about all that was conspiring. His beloved finally did release her lips from the Fairy Tail mage, licking them in a satisfied manner.

"Wow…" she uttered, letting out another hiccup before moving her head up near her fellow female's, "You really do taste good…" she noted as she smirked.

"R-Really?" Erza stammered, evidently embarrassed as her eyes looked away for a moment.

"Wanna find out how good?" the gym leader guessed, suddenly cupping her cheeks and kissing her passionately. Upon seeing that, steam shot out from Gingka's ears like a whistle as his whole face went red. He saw the two girls wrap their arms around each other, squishing their chests against one another as they continued their lip lock. Once it ended, a trail of saliva left their mouths and fell onto their bodies, followed by them smiling.

"Wait…" the latter of the two girls began as she spotted something, enticing the female with her to turn her head and glance back, "is that… what I think it is?" she asked nervously, trembling as she pointed at the beyblader.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion before looking down to see the large bulge in his boxers. The pilot just giggled at his dismay as he tried to cover himself, blushing madly.

"I guess Dinga's finally ready!" she pointed out excitedly, hiccupping afterwards. Her husband grimaced, but then realized that she must've had a difficult night along with him in terms of what happened earlier. The same applied to the woman whose home they were in, as she had been plastered throughout most of the evening. A deep sigh left his lips before he took hold of his underwear.

"Skyla, you should know that I'm not okay with this whole 'you being drunk' thing," he told her seriously as she and her fellow female blinked in confusion, "but if this'll make ya happy…" he continued, removing the last article of clothing with his hands, "then consider it a present for Christmas," he finished, managing to grin as the two redheaded girls stared at him in wonder.

"Oh my…" they both uttered, smiling excitedly before pouncing onto him, letting their lovely night continue for the holiday.

 **X**

The sun started shining brightly as snow had covered most of Magnolia by Christmas morning. Within the S-class wizard's room at Fairy Hills, the clothes that Gingka and Skyla had been wearing were strewn about messily along the bedroom floor. The former of the couple was apparently asleep at the moment, but began to stir slightly as he groaned.

"Ugh…" he grunted, opening his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, "What happened…?" he asked himself, cringing in agony.

' _My whole body aches…_ ' he inwardly noted, lifting his head up while starting to regain his full vision, ' _What the hell did I-?!_ ' His thoughts came to a halt as he found his answer. He was lying in Erza's bed, with both her and his wife lying upon him, snoozing soundly while barren of any clothing as they were under the comforter. The beyblader glanced around back and forth in a panicked manner, seeing that his clothes were lying on the floor with Skyla's. ' _Oh no…_ ' he realized, starting to recall what had happened just after midnight before they all went to sleep. Putting his hand up to his head in agony, he just sighed deeply, letting a small grin come across his lips.

"Well…" he began quietly, "Christmas only comes around once a year…" he whispered, pecking the gym leader on the forehead before doing the same to the scarlet haired woman out of mere acceptance.

 **X**

"Erza, are you in there?" Lucy asked as she, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, and Carla were at the door to her room, with the former of the group knocking at it over and over, "We know you probably feel bad about what happened last night…" she noted, glancing away out of shame as she remembered the embarrassment of it.

"But we forgive you!" the solid script mage chimed in.

"And we brought you a cake as a present!" the water wizard added, "It's a strawberry one, too!" she mentioned, looking over to see the sky dragon slayer holding it in her hands.

"We shouldn't be too forgiving if you ask me," the exceed admitted, standing beside the group of girls in her cat form, getting their attentions.

"Come on, Carla," her pigtailed friend persuaded nicely, "Erza was drunk, just like the rest of us…" she pointed out, making all of the females laugh nervously at the thought.

"What's all the commotion over here about?" a familiar feminine voice asked, causing them to look over and see Cana Alberona approaching them, holding a bottle of booze in her hand.

"Hey Cana!" the celestial wizard greeted with a smile, "We're just waiting for Erza to come out," she said, looking back at the door, "We… partied a little too hard last night, and she got the worst of it…" she told her, scratching at her cheek sheepishly.

"Well, that would explain all the noise," the card mage noted, putting her hands at her hips.

"Noise?" Juvia questioned, blinking in surprise, while Levy just tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, someone was causin' quite the ruckus here in the middle of the night," the brunette haired girl explained, taking a quick swig of her alcohol, "I could barely sleep when I started hearin' it…" she mentioned, appearing to be quite irritated.

"I hope she's okay…" Lucy uttered, preparing to knock on the door once again. However, she then saw someone twist the knob open, making her smile out of relief. The door then opened, revealing Gingka standing there in nothing but his pants as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Morning…" he greeted tiredly as the girls blanked out, "What's up?" he asked them, putting his hands down from his eyes. The females before him all had astonished expressions on their faces, completely stunned that the beyblader was in front of them. "Something wrong?" he guessed, arching an eyebrow towards the looks they had, "You all look like you've seen a gh-" He suddenly halted his remark as he realized the situation he had gotten himself into. He was in Fairy Hills, an all-girls dormitory that he wasn't even supposed to be in. He inwardly scolded himself for opening the door, while everyone before him stuttered incoherently.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" the blonde haired girl asked with a stammer, blushing a little.

"Uh… I… uh…" the Omni Force member started to say, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Erza and Skyla were still lying peacefully under the comforter of the divan, both smiling. All of a sudden, the two started to wake up, letting out heavy yawns while opening their eyes.

"Good morning, Erza…" the gym leader greeted sweetly, still having tired eyes.

"Morning, Skyla…" the requip wizard replied, pushing herself up from the plush surface. The two stared at each other for a moment before widening their eyes, realizing that they weren't wearing anything under the comforter.

"…and that's the gist of it," Gingka finished back at the door to all of the girls, having half-explained what had happened overnight.

"Well, I'm glad you got Erza back okay…" Lucy responded as the girls all collected their composure, "but why the heck are you only wearing your-?"

"AAAAHHHH!" a pair of female voices shrieked, interrupting her question as they all flinched in surprise, "WHY THE HELL ARE WE NAKED?!" they yelled from the distance, causing the beyblader to cringe in fright, slowly turning to face the other girls with a nervous grin.

"I-I can explain…" he stuttered with a chuckle as the females before him were all red in the face at the thought of what he had done. A trickle of blood of blood emerged from Juvia's nose before she fell over in disbelief, fainting upon thinking of the things the shaggy haired man did on Christmas morning.

 **END**

 **Gingka sure has some explaining to do. Hopefully Jellal doesn't find out about this… yet.**

 **Truth be told, I don't appreciate that Erza pretty much gave everyone a hard time during the guildmaster game, and she didn't even get any repentance for it other than Jellal seeing her in the buff. So I figured a more embarrassing punishment would make up for that. Unfortunately, it looks like Gingka and Skyla share the same fate and then some…**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Honestly, writing's hard to do when you're in the midst of getting set for next year. The only reason I want to do it is to make all of my fans happier than ever.**

 **Thanks for all of your support! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
